Awakening Poems
by SuperMastour
Summary: Just a group of little poems I thought up for some FE: Awakening characters, my late Valentine's Day present for you all! Hope you enjoy! Review! And suggestions please! MY HIGHEST READ STORY, Thanks Pips!
1. Chapter 1

The Cherry Blossoms Fair

A Poem

**From Robin to Say'ri**

_Oh Sweet Say'ri, your face is without blemish or sin_

_So calm and exotic, like your home of Chon'sin_

_For Your Protection_

_How I'd dare to cross many swords and spears, my love,_

_Even tell Libra to pray to the gods above!_

_Your sweet scent is brought from afar,_

_your beauty hath no womanly par!_

_From your tender arms, to your shining eyes,_

_Those luscious lips from which escape many "Fie-s!"._

_My loyalty will be greater than Yen-fay's,_

_even if death threatens to part our lovely ways._

_I will sheath my sword at your side,_

_In my protection you will abide!_

_For you gave me Morgan, my daughter,_

_And even if she says "I have forgot her!",_

_I know she will love you as much as I,_

_So don't expel that worrying sigh._

_For she had grown quite a woman, you see,_

_And that sure as hell did not come from me,_

_Even though you may not think it true, _

_There is no greater wife or mother than you!_

_I will guard you even if it means my despair!_

_From violence, thou shall naught lose an arm or any hair!_

_So together my love, we will see those Cherry Blossoms fair..._

**A/N: This is my first Fire Emblem "story", per say, and I hope you enjoyed! I love Say'ri in Awakening (though my avatar which I married her was named St. George, not Robin) and I thought I would include her in my first one. As always, I hope you enjoyed and review!**

**P.S- For the rest of this series... I DO NOT OWN FIRE EMBLEM! NINTENDOES WHAT I CAN'T! (NINTENDO DOES... as well as INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS...).**


	2. Chapter 2

The Priceless Beauty

A Poem

From Robin to Anna

_Anna, Oh Anna, What a a beauty you are,_

_Attracting merchants and suppliers from near and far!_

_But let them know your gloriousness is not for sale,_

_Even if it means your wallets and troves will go all pale!_

_For you belong to one man and that is to whom you will share-_

_The beauty that has no price or fare!_

_From the redness of your hair to the redness of your cheeks,_

_To your skillful hands that run the shop for weeks!_

_There is only one as gifted as you,_

_or maybe many... Your sisters are many, 'tis true!_

_But out of your legion of siblings, without a doubt,_

_In my eyes, only you stand out!_

_Only you can provide for us with textiles from afar,_

_Showing Morgan how a devoted mother you are!_

_For on our table we never lack food, nor on our heads any roof,_

_You are amazing! Need anymore proof?_

_For I can give you more reasons than you have coins of gold,_

_Like your bargains and exploits that are brave and so bold!_

_As you said to me, "Love has no price.",_

_To that I respond, "If you had an infinite cost, I would pay double or thrice!"_

_But I know that you have no fee,_

_Such a Priceless Beauty that will be forever with me!_

**Hope you liked. Anna was also one of my favs, (my avatar being this time Alexander, after Alexander the Great, my most beloved conqueror in the history of forever!), she seems very cheery and nice, so full of sugar and sp- Er... Never mind. Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

I Fell For You

Another Poem..

Chrom to Sumia.

_Gods, Sumia, how did this ever come to be?  
>As hard as you fall on your face, the same happened to me!<em>

_But this was not a matter of boots nor a matter of clumsiness,_

_This was a matter of my heart and your loveliness!_

_Have you ever dreamed to be a princess, or to be a Queen?_

_To see a royal garden, or the largest castle ever seen?_

_Tables to be lined with your delicious pies,_

_Your pegasi to roam the sapphire skies!_

_All this will belong to you,_

_This and a thousand maids and servants too!_

_Gods, Sumia! You can really tame any beast!_

_For my heart was an animal, upon any anger it would feast!_

_That was until I saw you, your smile, your eyes!  
>Your brunette hair, your tasty delicious pie- <em>

_Er... I should stop mentioning those..._

_But they are good!_

_Please Sumia, be queen at my right hand,_

_help me rule the vast Ylissean land!_

_I watched you do your petal fortunes, 'tis true,_

_But I wanted to find out if any were of me and you!_

_Which I did find what I ranted,_

_For you muttered, "Chrom, please make me feel wanted."!_

_Now I have come to answer your pleas,_

_I will even fall on my knees!_

_As you fall for everyone to see,_

_I will do so, but to say, "Marry Me?"!_


	4. Chapter 4

Damn Woman!

Hypothetical Poem

From Basilio to Flavia.

_Damn Woman! You struck my flesh and then the bone!_

_I ask, why do you want my heart if you have the throne!?_

_Damn Woman! Why did I start liking you!?_

_I could've picked any Mary Sue!_

_But Why You!?_

_Damn Woman! Your smile is that of warrior's, your hair that of lions!_

_I admit you have much charm, your grace is that of battle stallions!_

_But why, I dare ask, I know your heart is cold as Ferox's!_

_But still, you make mine spin on axis!_

_Damn Woman! Why did I ever fall for you!?_

_You are beautiful, 'tis true,_

_But why I may ask, W-_

Damn Man!

In Response to Basilio's unfinished work...

_You have some wit, Damn Man!_

_You'd think I would give a damn!_

_But I am not a woman of lies,_

_When I know who I like, my heart flies!_

_And lately, its been flyin' for you, you oaf!_

_Now bring the mead and bring the barley loaf!_

_This could be your only chance, you stupid brute!_

_Come to my tent and get your loot!_

**A/N: How 'bout that, a two way! I would have liked a Basilio/Flavia S Relationship, but eh... Beggars can't be choosers. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm not Afraid...

Poem from Yarne to Noire

_Do you ever get scared to do something that risks your life?_

_Do you ever get scared and filled with strife?_

_Do you ever get scared that you would go extinct?_

_Your race pass on to the Heavenly Precinct?_

_That used to be me, a coward like that!_

_Wouldn't stand up to a squirrel or cat!_

_But I promise I am different now!_

_You might be saying "Holy Cow!"._

_But I am, it is all true!_

_I gained new courage when I fell in love with you!_

_I know you get scared as well,_

_Ever since your Mom cast that first spell,_

_But I can tell you it will be alright,_

_I will keep away all malicious fright!_

_I will let no curse fall upon you!_

_No Goetia or Nosferatu!_

_That is my promise to you, _

_You know I will keep it true!_

_Noire... That means black,_

_But to me that means a beauty that will fight back!_

"_Don't Mess with a Bunny!" I may say in a blunder,_

_But nothing is as brave (and cute) as you, so..._

"_BLOOD AND THUNDER!"_

**A/N: Was about to make an Eminem reference with that title, then I remembered I don't like rap! Hope you enjoyed and can you all make a suggestion who I should do next? I would love if you all contributed! So don't forget to SUGGEST and REVIEW! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Dead no More! 

Robin(F) to Gangrel

_The "Dead King"?!_

_Ha! That is something a fool would ring!_

_Come on Gangrel! What do you claim to lament!?  
>Is it your losses, because I can fix it, dammit!<em>

_Look, I may not be one for words, _

_I work best with tactics and swords,_

_But give me a minute, please.._

_I'm begging you on my knees!_

_I love you, there I said it!_

_Weird, I used to hate you bit by bit!_

_But not anymore, I changed for you.._

_Hopefully you'll change for me too._

_I know what you lost, I know how you feel,_

_I know that experience, it's so hard to reel!_

_But please let me help you, I want you to change!  
>You may be laughing by now, saying: "This is too strange!".<em>

_But I am serious right now, I cannot muster your suffering!_

_I am not a YouTube video, I need no more buffering!_

_Gangrel, I don't want you to be the "Dead King"!_

_I prefer you being the "Mad King"!  
>Though under that alias you were bad,<em>

_It will certainly make my heart glad!_

_So what do you say?  
>Should we cross together in lovely ways?<br>I want to be with you,_

_This is so true!_

_Don't be Trickster and throw a big lie,_

_Just tell me the truth, "cutie-pie" !_

**A/N: This is for one of the people who suggested something! See, I don't fail my readers! I hope you enjoyed... *reads card* "Eminem sucks Lol", such a charming name and comment! This is SM out! REVIEW and/or SUGGEST!**

**P.S- I don't own YouTube... Google does... Plus, it needs a Burn Heal or an Elixir! HAHAHAHA!**


	7. Chapter 7

A Man and his Candy

A Poem from Gaius to his Candy :3

_You all are beauties_

_Oh, Candy so tasty,_

_As well as you, glazed pastry._

_So scrumptious and unimaginably sweet,_

_How you all sweep my tongue of its feet!_

_From caramel to butterscotch, to truffles galore!  
>My body and soul craves for nothing more!<em>

_Candy, Pastries, nothing compares to thee!_

_Especially if the merchants give y'all away for free!_

_Even if the women do diss ya',_

_Forget them! They only eat apples and papaya!_

_They never tasted something as scrumptious as you,_

_AAAAAAH! SWEETS, HOW I DO LOVE YOU!_

_SWEETS! SWEETS! HOW CAN I RESIST!?  
>WHEN YOU'RE AROUND, I CAN'T CEASE OR DESIST!<em>

_SCREW THESE RHYMES!  
>I WANT PEPPERMINTS AND PIES OF KEY LIMES!<em>

Damn... I love Sweets too much.. but that's between us...

_I'll love you even if you give me dia-bee-tus._

**A cutesie thing, I LOL'ed while making it... Hope you enjoyed and REVIEW and/or SUGGEST!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Caw-Caw For Lissa!

From Henry to Lissa

_Hey, Lissa! This is Henry, you're favorite mage!_

_Please don't ignore me or turn the page!_

_As I was saying... I Like you! I'm Caw-Caw for you!_

_That's crow for crazy, translation is true!_

_Your blond hair, your blue eyes, they're great, bud!"_

_I love blue, next to red, the color of blood!_

_NYA-HA-HA!_

_See how I made that rhyme, huh?_

_Anyways... I like blood.. Do you Lissa, my dear?_

_I like it when it comes out my arm or drips out my ear!_

_But even blood doesn't compare to you, girl!_

_You flow through my veins more than my blood in thrill!_

_Ooh... Blood... NYA-HA-HA-HA!_

_Lissa, you're very pretty! Very nice!  
>Nicer when I bleed in the same place thrice!<em>

_Lissa, I love you, more than curses!  
>More than petty dark hexes!<em>

_Your face is oh so right!_

_You pack more punch than Aversa's Night!_

_I hope you accept this poem, this little love tale!_

_Like you accepted me that cold winter night, when I was so pale!_

_I love you Lissa!_

_I am CAW-CAW FOR YOU!_

**This is for *picks up card* Sophisticated Sableye, I hope you enjoyed! I even put in a little something from your tale (Props if you noticed...)! And yes, that was the "dia-bee-tus" joke! This ****may****be the last one of the day, but don't forget to Review or SUGGEST!**


	9. Chapter 9

My Conquest

Poem From

Walhart to Robin (F)

_Robin... I do hope you are reading this!_

_Please keep on reading, don't cease or desist!  
>Advance and destroy those traitorous swine!<br>Don't give them mercy or any more t-_

_I got a little carried away there..._

_A man whose blood is of Conquest sure does pack a scare!_

_To the cowards and peasants of all the land!_

_They shall all fall by my conquering hand!_

_Oh... I am getting carried of track..._

_So... I will advance with my attack!_

_Look, tactician... I want to to tell you something._

_I love you, there is that one thing!  
>But don't take me for a coward!<em>

_Especially when I said I went wayward!_

_I thought I would not bend to such petty emotion!  
>But the sight of you sent my heart into locomotion!<em>

_Now I am not a man of words, so this poem is brief!  
>Bend my heart to your will, but pray you don't leave me in grief!<em>

_Now... There, I stood up and fought!  
>Did I lose, I certainly hope naught!<em>

_For I conquered the vast areas of Valm,_

_Now I want to hold your soft godly palm..._

**A/N: To the same guy who wanted Robin and Gangrel, This is for you bro/sis! Personally I like Robin and Walhart, but only because of the fact that Walhart is uber beast and he has the best class name in the entire game, fraggin' Conqueror! He is so boss, well... There is one thing that I don't like about him... You know, the fact that he wants to eradicate all religion whilst looking like the Devil, that tid bit... Intelligent Systems, looking at you :\. But anyways, give me a holler and SUGGEST OR REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

Dance in My Heart...

**10th Poem Special Two Part!**

Poem from

Lucina to Inigo

_Inigo... Huh... I wanted to tell you something... But I was afraid..._

_I know it seems cowardly of me... Even after facing many a Risen raid.._

_But the fact of the matter is.. Oh Inigo... I wanted to tell you face to face..._

_But I am too shy to do this... What a disgrace!_

_Inigo... Inigo... Um... It's even hard writing this down!_

_Inigo... I love you._

_I do adore you.._

_I tried to hide it for many weeks... I couldn't afford such feelings at a time like this!_

_I wanted to refrain! But it burned like Hell's capital Dis!_

_Inigo... I hope you do love me back..._

_If you would say no, I would get a heart attack!_

_My Love for you is stronger than Grima's wrath!_

_Who ever would stand in my way would face a horrible aftermath!_

_Inigo, my chest gets lit in flames when you get near!  
>When you're around I have naught a fear!<em>

_Inigo... How my lips hunger to meet yours..._

_They wake me up at night to see your dancing tours..._

_You dance wonderfully, the master of tango and waltz!_

_Your graceful moves! My heart can't take these lovely assaults! _

_Inigo! Run away with me forever!_

_But please don't fall for another!_

_Or my heart will never recover!_

_Inigo... please... take my hand in marriage!_

_Maybe my Father will provide the carriage!_

_Oh Inigo... I love you.._

_Please accept this poem and my love, for all the things I say are true!_

_Nothing will tear us apart..._

_So please.. Dance in my heart..._

IN RESPONSE:

Lucina looked anxiously outside her tent, waiting for a response, and surely enough, she spotted a small envelope with Inigo's signature...

My Darling

From your Beloved

To Lucina

_Lucina... I never thought you felt that way.._

_Gods... I always thought you were like Yen'fay..._

_Never wanting to speak to anyone, traumatized from your memories..._

_That's why I wanted you to smile... Wanted to write new histories..._

_Lucina... I've loved you since we first met.._

_But the coward was me... I had little wit.._

_This news gladdens my heart..._

_I hope your words are true as thou art!_

_Of course I accept your proposal..._

_It would be foolish to receive it with refusal!_

_I will be the wind at your side.._

_In your chest I'll abide,_

_Protect you and love you until I have died!_

_Now... I know you are reading this in front of your tent.._

_So please.. Look up.. I want to see your smile, It's God sent!  
><em>

Lucina looked up to see Inigo with both his parents at his side, "Inigo!" Lucina said in a cheerful voice, "Lucina!" Inigo responded and both ran to embrace each other, "I love you Inigo! I always have!" "Me too Lucina!" they told each other, "Till the end of our lives..." Lucina mumbled, "Quite!" Inigo responded in his cheery voice and put on a big smile, quickly being shared by Lucina...

**A/N: Possibly my Fav. Fire Emblem couple, Lucina and Inigo! I hope you enjoyed, and if you Suggest, I can give you another poem before the lights are out! Anyways, I love LucinaxInigo, don't judge, and as always...**

**SM IS OUT! WOOT WOOT! HEYOO!**


	11. Chapter 11

You're my Hero.

From Morgan (M) to Cynthia

_Hello, Cynthia! I hope you are reading this poem..._

_Because words are like my father, I hardly know 'em_

_I'm the best with tactic books, not cheesy love limericks,_

_But at least hear me out, even if you laugh out in kicks._

_Look, Ugh... My Head!_

_Damn poems, I'd rather love without these rhymes,_

_I'd rather tell you in speech, not words that seem dead,_

_But really, I didn't want to bother you at these times._

_Cynthia, you hottie, you pig tailed treasure,_

_No wonder I wrote this, I wouldn't withstand the pressure_

_Of talking to you, you and your sweet face!_

_Your natural complexion, a god-given grace!_

_I know that you must think I'm joking with these silly words and parts,_

_After being scoffed by so many men, you might have lost all your hearts!_

_But I promise I'm different, I think you're amazing!_

_Your looks and ambition are really blazing!_

_I know how much you want to be a hero,_

_And I'll help you reach that goal until my life force reaches zero!_

_For I want you to be happy, be what you want!_

_But at least let me be at your side in this jaunt!_

_Sweet Cynthia, let's ride off in the wind!_

_Go to wonderful lands we have never seen!_

_For I want to see your burning ambition , much like that Nero,_

_And with that, I pray that you accept being forever my hero..._

**A/N: This is for... *picks up card* a Guest! Great! Here you go dude/dudette! Hope you all enjoyed this little tid bit. I would really like for one of my stories to be in a community, but oh well, it gladdens me enough to give you stories like these! Now... As always, REVIEW and/or SUGGEST and SM is out! **

**P.S: I love the InigoxLucina relationship, so don't think that's Poem #10 was the last one!**

**I had to correct an error here, sorry about that guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

I Want to Win!

Robin to Cordelia

_Oh, striking Cordelia, the sweetest of all Pegasus riders,_

_But also the fiercest of Falcon fighters!_

_Oh, What I would do _

_To go on a sky ride with you,_

_And hold on to your waist,_

_Cordelia, I would not hold up in haste!_

_But I know that, alas, your heart beats for another,_

_And that really goves me great bother,_

_For I know the man you love is like my brother,_

_And ooh! How my envy does gather!_

_Cordelia, I will love you more than Chrom ever will!_

_My love is full, not clear as a windowsill!_

_All you have to do is say yes_

_To my humble request,_

_Marry me Cordelia, this I confess!_

_Be at my side as we travel east to west!_

_Cordelia... Let me beat Chrom out pf your heart.._

_Because I know something he doesn't..._

_The true beauty thou art..._

**A/N: This is another requested poem! Hope you all enjoyed, don't forget to REVIEW and/or SUGGEST! And please check out my Inigo and Lucina story-_ The Dancer and the Princess! _Thanks guys! As always, SM, SuperMastour, is out!**


	13. Chapter 13

I hope you give a Duck!

Donnel to Olivia

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO SUPERMASTOUR! (February 23!)**

_Hot diggidy Olivia! You're the purtiest thing I've ever seen!  
>Those long pink locks! Your beauty! You are the Swan Queen!<em>

_Dang! It makes me swoon just writin' this thing!_

_But we are truly meant to be! You dance and I sing!_

_Sure you may not have a brand new pair of roller skates, or I a key!_

_But we are like the Swans! We should fly out to sea!_

_Well.. You're more like the Queen, but I pale next to ya'_

_I'm an uglee duckling! Nowhere close to ya'!_

_I know you may not like a ranch hand like me,_

_But I love you, as you have read and see_

_That I will never give ya' up!  
>Never gonna let ya' down, that's what's diggity 'sup!<em>

_Hoo-ee! I'm getting more embarrassed than when I rode that piggy home!  
>Or when I gave a feral dog a bone! <em>

_He bit me, ya know!_

_I bet he still wants to have a go!_

_Back on track, Olivia, I want you to murry me!_

_No feller can make you happier than I would make you, sweetie!_

_So please say yes! Accept my love and don't say no!_

_Let me happily go E-I-E-I-O!_

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, no one requested this, I made it on my B-Day! So I'm basically giving y'all something! Now... If anyone can spot the references I made here in a review, I will give them 10,000$ (Just Kidding), nah, but I will give y'all a thumbs up, even though you can't see it! So please SUGGEST AND/OR REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

The Goddess of Cooks

Stahl to Cherche

_Cherche, you're a beautiful sight to be seen,_

_Oh, Cherche, you gorgeous Wyvern Queen!_

_You may know me as the one who stands at the center of the troop file,_

_You know, the one that wants to eat every once and a while?  
>Yep! It's-a me, Stahl! And I may not be a red plumber, (whose heard of those, right?)<em>

_But I am very talented, at least! I'm a great hummer!_

_Now Cherche, I wanna ask you something,_

_Something from the bottom of my heart!_

_Well, not the bottom, more like everything!_

_And I wanted to tell you before it tore me apart!_

_I know it may sound cheesy for a guy like me,_

_But I wanted to ask you if you liked me, you know, lovingly?_

_You know, cause I like you, you are the greatest around!_

_I'm serious! Women like you are nowhere to be found!_

_You're pretty, plus you can cook!_

_That matters to me more than makeup or look!_

_Because I'm a man of hunger, the king of gourmets,_

_Gobbling down meat loafs to parfaits_

_All this you can make!_

_Bear steak to red velvet cake!_

_Plus, the way you mend those clothes with master skill,_

_The only down fall about you is that you threaten with Minerva to kill!_

_(Yikes! Please don't do that to me!)_

_But, that out of the way, Cherche, please make my heart full (As well as my stomach)!_

_Live with me, cooking food and mending clothes made of wool,_

_But it all falls on 'If you love me?', _

_but the real question I'm asking_

_Is also, 'Marry me?'_


	15. Chapter 15

Uh Oh...

**15th Poem Special!**

Poem from Severa to Gerome

_Stop whatever your doing and READ THIS!_

_There, did I get your attention!?_

_I better have, Gerome! Because that was my intention!_

_Look... I like you.. ALRIGHT!?_

_So please don't give this letter a look of fright..._

_And not that Like you as in friends.._

_As in loving someone who understands..._

_You understand how it is with my mind..._

_Oh, take of that silly mask if you MIND!_

_Seriously, what is up with that thing!  
>I mean, what profit must that bring!?<em>

_You look stupid! V-_

"Excuse me!?" Gerome stopped reading to turn to Severa, who was right behind him, poking her head through his tent. "Hey! I'm just telling the truth!" Severa objected, "Didn't you read the other parts!?" "Yeah! It was very nice, but why are you mad about my mask!?" Gerome yelled back, "I just want to see your face.." Severa mumbled and turned red, "Why!?" Gerome asked, "Because..." she mumbled, "I-I.." "BAH!" Gerome yelled, "I refuse to make any bonds with any person! Especially you! Now go away!" he growled and pointed to the outside world, "Gerome.." Severa said in dejection, "And take your stupid poem with you! I don't need this pitiful affection!" Gerome yelled once more and threw the paper on the ground. "But-" "NO BUTS! GET OUT!" Gerome interrupted, "FINE!" Severa screamed, eyes filled with tears, and stormed out. _  
><em>

**A/N: Sorry for the sad ending... But remember, not all love is returned... And with that my readers I leave you to ponder... There will be more though, look at the bright side!**


	16. Chapter 16

The Exception

Lon'qu to Robin

_Why must these emotions be so vexing?_

_Robin... you just love destroying me! My heart is wrecking!_

_You know I hate women! Why did you do this to me?  
>I get all red and puffy when any of you get near!<em>

_Don't you ever see?_

_Women are the thing that I will always fear!_

_Robin, why did you make me love you? _

_You know I hate your populous like a stinky fungal shoe!_

_Is this why you attack me, because that was a low blow, lady!_

_It was about as rude as the mouth of that one kid... Brady!_

_Enough of this! I can assure you you won!_

_Here, have my heart, I am done!_

_I guess I will make one exception out of your sex._

_But I don't want anymore of these curses! I hate this hex!_

_You want to get married, I'm all for it, hopefully you're in._

_Let's go settle down in Chon'sin!_

**Sorry for the delays... I hope you enjoyed! This is for that Guest**


	17. Chapter 17

Awakening Poems

Poem 17

**HAITUS BREAKER!**

**Cordelia to Chrom**

**Long Awaited request from Elysia Dreaming... I apologize dear Madame (or Sir)**

Unrequited Love

_Oh Chrom, why don't you notice me?_

_Flying through the air angelically?_

_Why is it that you only notice Sumia or Robin?_

_Why am I left out, like a fruit that is Rotten?_

_Chrom, Please notice my please,_

_Don't you see, I'm on my knees!_

_All I want is your love, nothing more!  
><em>

_I want to be the woman you protect and adore!_

_Chrom, I love you with all my heart and soul! _

_Here I pour out my emotions to your mind's bowl!  
><em>

_Notice me, my love, and we can fly away to sky,_

_It would only be us two..._

_You and I..._


	18. Chapter 18

Awakening Poems

Poem 18

For Pigmask Major

Donny to Lissa

**Let's-a Go!**

The Peasant and the Princess

_Gawsh, how can I start this thing?_

_I'm not a man of fanciness, can't dance or sing._

_I never been to a banquet or been to a ball,_

_But watch me name the livestock, I know 'em all!_

_Now Lissa, where can I go with this?_

_I kinda fancy you, ya know? Love biz?_

_Now I may not be a man of luxury, a member of royal-tee,_

_But I am a hard worker, and man of labor,_

_I can work from morning to the setting sun easily,_

_But with fancy-ness, I am a huge caper._

_Now I don't know how a prince-ess will accept a humble man like me,_

_I will do anything to keep you living happy-lee._

_That's a promise of love,_

_I will wear out my two-a glove,_

_Just to keep you safe._

**Hope you liked these resurrection chapters... Sorry guys for neglecting this... I hope you can forgive me!**


End file.
